


Trouble in the Tech Cupboard

by ystvF4n



Category: YSTV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ystvF4n/pseuds/ystvF4n
Summary: Ben and Rhys are join YSTV as new techies, but little do they know how much they will learn about input devices
Relationships: Ben/Rhys
Kudos: 3





	Trouble in the Tech Cupboard

**AUTHOR’S NOTE: 3/5/20 Hi Guys!! THank you so much for the positive reception to the previous chapters! I know it’s been a long time since the last chapter (i’ve been really busy at work my manager is a total ass) so I wanted to get this one out to you as soon as possible, so apologies if it’s a bit shorter than last time!**

* * *

It’s odd having Rhys standing here, in my kitchen in James. It’s too small for him here. After seeing the way he strides confidently around his flat in Constantine, like a lion patrolling his territory, protecting his pride, he looks caged here. Powerless, like a zoo animal, contempt for his captors bubbling below the surface. I want to set him free.

But I’m still cross with him. He’s disempowered me, revoked my admin access to the YSTV systems and put me on a leash. 

What can I do? Why does he have this need to keep me under his thumb? I am a grown-up— _ sort of _ —for heaven’s sake. What can I do to reassure him? 

I gaze at his beautiful Welsh features as he paces the room like a caged predator, and my anger subsides. Seeing him here in my space when I thought we were over is heartwarming. More than heartwarming, I love him, and my heart swells with a nervous, heady elation. He glances around, assessing his surroundings. 

“Nice place,” he says. 

“It’s not that bad, really, when you get used to it. We’re catered anyway, so it’s okay that it’s on the smaller side”

He stops pacing, and pats a gadgety looking box on the kitchen counter.

“Ooh now, this is very cheeky looking isn’t it? What’s this do?”

“A dish washer, my housemate bought it” I flush as his deep dark eyes meet mine. 

“Ahh so you put your… dirty… things in here, then, Ben?’ he asks softly, as he stalks closer to me.

I’m sure my face is as a red as my hoodie right now. I back off slightly, and the back of my knees hit against the one of two school-desk type tables that make up the dining table. It slides back slightly on the hard floor with a sound not unlike nails on a chalkboard, and my already weak knees give way, and I fall ass-first onto the table. 

“I’m still cross with you.”

“I know you are…” he sighs with that gorgeous welsh lilt of his and small pout and I begin to melt. Maybe I’m not that cross anymore.

“Are you hungry?” I ask?

“No, no, I had some leftover cake in the server rack”. I should be cross at him again. He should know better than anyone that the servers are where we store data, not food. The best I can do is make a mental note to talk to Andrew about putting stricter rules on him, whilst I slip further into the hypnosis of his welsh tongue. 

He’s standing in front of me, not quite touching, staring down into my eyes and bathing me in the heat that’s radiating off his body. I’m stiflingly hot, flustered, and my legs are like jelly as dark desire courses through me. I want him. 

“Have you eaten today?” he murmurs. 

“I had a sandwich after we set up OB2,” I whisper. “Before the stream started.”

I don’t want to talk food. He narrows his eyes.

“You need to eat.” 

“I’m really not hungry right now… except for cake”

“I’m sorry, I ate it all” 

“There’s another kind of cake…”

“I’m not quite sure what you mean” He’s playing dumb now, the absolute muppet. He knows that my nickname for him is

“I want some…. Welsh Cake”

He leans down, and again I think he’s going to kiss me, but he doesn’t. 

“Do you want me to kiss you, Ben?” he whispers softly in my ear. 

“Yes,” I breathe. 

“Where?” 

“Not here.” I muster some self-control. It’s still day time, someone could wander in at any moment.

“Ooh you little rascal, you don’t mean the studio?” he eyes me with a glint. But I don’t. The studio’s been done enough times, and even though I can take down the webcams, it won’t be the same.

“No, I know somewhere where we can be as loud as we want and no one will even notice” — no one has listened to A.M. radio in over a decade.

* * *

“Okay, so let me get this straight.” Jacob steadies himself. With the reading of Joe Wharfe’s Ben/Rhys slash fic over, he is finally able to leave the unstable superimposed states of simultaneously giggling childishly in wonder and gagging violently in disgust. “You took a chapter from Fifty Shades Darker and rewrote it to incorporate our real world friends simply to make a joke at URY’s expense?” 

“Well Fifty Shades is just Twilight rewritten to be less fantasy creatures and more horny, so it’s not like E L James is innocent of theft, and it’s not like we don’t steal complete formats anyway, look at ‘Hunted’” Joe offers, “I mean the writing of slash fiction about two real world people without obtaining their consent or even asking if their comfortable with it is probably really problematic, but maybe it’s fine if we just lampshade it somehow in the text?”

“No, I don’t think you understand my point” Jacob stands up forcefully, knocking his chair over as he walks around the semi circle of desks towards Joe. “Which is that I didn’t know you had this erotic energy coursing through you this entire time”. His face comes close to Joe’s, noses almost touching.

“J-J-Jacob, bu-but what about Caroline?” Joe musters. Denying the sexual tension would be folly.

“She doesn’t have to know…” Jacob lingers, before pulling back and surveying the room. Several familiar faces stare back in silent shock. 

“I’m sorry folks, writer’s room will have to stop here, I need to focus on some content development here with Joe for now”

  
  


**Okay guys that’s it for this week! I’ll try and be more on schedule next time and get the next chapter out by Sunday at the latest! Let me know what you think about the twist! I recently learned about framing devices in media studies and thought it woudl be cool try out!! Sorry that I did a fake out on the sexy partes twice this week (don’t mean to frustate you horn dogs lol!) but it’s just to build up your anticipation, there will be a proper climax next week (if you know what i mean, lol!)** ****


End file.
